


Dear Stranger

by Allbets



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is a stranger to Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Stranger

Hunter never thought he could be so obsessed with someone he never met. It all started with the spring break of his senior year. He was working part-time at Dalton’s library, mainly some trivial stuff. He had plenty of time in the library given only a few students still stayed in Dalton during the holidays. He found this secluded corner at paleobiochemical sections on the third floor. He did not even know this floor was open to students. He liked the vibe of this forgotten spot, quite, surrounded by books, so he started to spend some time there. One afternoon, maybe getting bored from reading the fiction in his hand, out of all books, he pulled out one randomly on the bookshelf next to him. When he opened the book, some pages fell out and drifted down to the floor. He picked up the pages and found they did not belong to the book, just some causal notes on slightly yellowed papers, the ink faded. 

“Dear stranger,  
It’s Sebastian Smythe here. This is officially my first day in Dalton. I found this perfect secret spot in the library when I made out with this cute blond guide during my orientation day. Based on the dust on the books I guess no one visit here like hundreds of years. Although I seriously doubt anyone could ever find this note, if you happen to find this, and if you happen to be hot, don't hesitate to come to me, we could totally make out, I guarantee it'll worth the time.  
S.S

Dear stranger,  
This week I nailed the auditions for the Warblers and lacrosse team. Bonus point, it turns out that the cute blond guide is also a warbler. This town is lame. I missed Paris. However, I heard there is a gay bar in West Lima, gonna visit it this weekend.  
S.S

Dear stranger,  
Blaine Anderson. I wonder who this kid is. Warblers won't shout up about him. Can’t believe someone could use warblers as his personal cheer squad to serenade boys, more than once. It is apparently an efficient way to get into their pants because from what I’ve heard this Blaine is now with his boyfriend in some stink public school. This also gives me an interesting idea as follows. My dear stranger, if you can serenade me with warblers, I promise you a blow job, which gonna totally blow your mind.   
S.S

Dear stranger,  
I’ve met the one Blaine Anderson. He is really someone, a bashful school boy, which is hot. Sex on a stick and sings like a dream. He has my interests now. BTW, his boyfriend? A complete joke.   
S.S

Dear stranger,  
Things went bad between me and Blaine. I never put so much effect on someone so it kind of disappointed me when it does not pay off as I expected. I don’t know. Maybe I should play nice.  
S.S

Dear stranger,  
Being nice sucks… …  
S.S

Dear stranger,  
Being nice sucks…… yet it works.  
S.S”

Those notes were without dates. Hunter took out his phone and searched the name on the intranet of Dalton. The results showed Sebastian Smythe was an alumnus of year 2013. So that’s eight years ago. Sebastian was also the captian of the warblers from 2011 to 2013, winning one sectionals and one regionals during his occupation. Not so impressive. Hunter himself had led the warblers to win one regional trophy and one national trophy, and hopefully would win this year’s nationals in the upcoming summer. He then searched on internet but only got very limited information because this Sebastian had set all his social networking accounts to private. All he got was that the man had gotten his J.D. degree from Columbia one year ago and was practicing law in some law firm in New York now. He read the notes again, then he searched for the competition videos of the elder warbler and watched then all, only got mesmerized by his voice, his moves, his face and his body. 

For weeks Hunter had been searching all the information about Sebastian Smythe, reading the notes so many times that he could recite them all, and watching the elder warbler’s videos repeatedly that he could redo the whole choreography. Hunter realized his obsession with Sebastian after his first wet dream about him, of which he had all his dirty ways on this man he never met, of which he did all the unspeakable tricks on this man, of which he was totally spent on this man, over and over again. He must have him. Hunter then amended all his college applications and applied for the schools in New York only.

In earlier June, when Hunter helped with the student's Preparatory Committee for Dalton’s centenary celebration, he found out Sebastian Smythe would come as the representative of the Smythe Foundation, which had just made a remarkable donation to Dalton. Then he immediately made the decision to serenade Sebastian during his short visit to Dalton. He did tons of work to choose a perfect song and he demanded the Warblers to practice the song with more enthusiasm than he did for the nationals.

Sebastian arrived Dalton one day before the centenary celebration. He got his all-pass card at the administration office and paid a visit the library first to get back his old notes. Although he could not remember what exactly he’d written in those notes, he’s pretty sure he had mentioned something about some blow jobs, something not so ideal for a lawyer who just started his promising career. He went to the bookshelf he hid the notes, only found out that they were gone.

Hunter decided to spend some time at his favorite spot in the library before the dinner time and to his surprise, he’s not the only one when he got there. “Are you looking for something, Sir?” Hunter asked. The man turned around. The lights were low between the high bookshelves but Hunter knew who this man was when their eyes first met. Sebastian Smythe. The man stood in front of him was still slender but with boarder shoulders; he’s more gorgeous in person. The apparently expensive sliver grey suits made his pale green eyes more impressive. Hunter offered his hand to this man, “Sebastian Smythe. I’m Hunter Clarington.” Sebastian was a little surprised. He’s not surprised that some student could recognize him since the Dean must prepared some students for hosting the big sponsor guests. He’s surprised by the attitude of the boy who offered the hand. The boy was tall and board and handsome. The Dalton uniform highlighted his perfect figure. Sebastian was not offended by the arrogant way the boy greeting him, on the contrary, he’s kind of amused by the unexpected encounter. He grinned and took Hunter’s hand and shook it, “Nice to see some student interested in,” toned in the condescending way, “the sciences of paleobiochemical.”  
“We don’t have paleobiochemical class in Dalton. I just happen to love this corner, dear stranger. ”Hunter forced himself to let go of Sebastian’s hand and felt the long fingers across his palm.  
“Well, well, well, isn’t it this hottie here who stole my notes?” Sebastian smirked.  
“Technically those notes were addressed to me, given I found those notes and I am your stranger.”  
“Look, kid, I do not have time to play with you. I want my notes back, what’s your conditions?”  
“Don’t you remember what you promised to your dear stranger? Come to the auditorium tonight at 9:00PM, I will refresh your memories.” And blow your mind.  
Is this kid challenging me? Sebastian almost laughed. Naïve. “See you then. Now if you excuse me, I have a dinner reservation with your Dean.”

Sebastian arrived at the auditorium at exact 9:00 PM. The houselights were already dimmed and the curtain was down on the stage. He chose a seat at the center of the front line. Just after he sit, the curtain started to rise and he saw Hunter, as well as other warblers on the stage. The spotlight followed Hunter as he walked in his own cocky way, “This song is for you, my dear stranger. Hope you enjoy it.” Then the music was up. Whilst. Sebastian could not help chuckling. Seriously? The first time ever I’ve been serenaded, the boy is asking for a blow job? The performance of warblers was delightful, whilst Hunter was really brilliant. Sebastian would not admit that his heartbeat accelerated when Hunter did the backflip. When the song ended, Hunter waved in the air and the other warblers quickly left in silence. Some of them must had recognized Sebastian based on their look, but they all left without words.

Young and bold. Sebastian gazed at Hunter as he jumping out of the stage and walking directly to his seat, with eyes locked at him. He moisturized his lips subconsciously and were about to say something when Hunter suddenly straddled him. “Hi, stranger, isn’t it time to cash in your promise?” without waiting for the answer, Hunter fiercely pressed his lips on Sebastian’s and his tongue demanded the entrance of the elder’s mouth with determination. Sebastian felt his heart was swaying and his head was spinning. He almost granted the entrance and kissed back. Almost. He bit his lower lip so hard to fight the urge to reciprocate the kiss.   
“Kiss me back, Sebastian, ”Hunter panted and demanded, “Kiss back.” His thumb brushed over Sebastian’s lips, gently yet firmly attempting to pry open the man’s mouth.   
“No. I can’t… I just can’t.”  
Hunter pulled himself back in frustration and looked into the elder’s eyes in incredulity. Sebastian still bit his lower lip and raised his left hand, showing Hunter a ring on his finger, “Hunter… I’m engaged. You’ve read my notes, so I assume you might know my fiancé’s name. It’s Blaine Anderson.” Sebastian was always proud of his fiancé so he did not understand the combined hesitation and regret when he revealed this single fact to the young warbler, who just serenaded and kissed him. Hunter stared at the ring, slowly raising from Sebastian’s laps and making two steps back. He never thought about the possibility that Sebastian would settle down for someone already. He nodded sadly, “I see.” The glow in his eyes darkened and the pink in his cheeks turned to a menacing white.

Sebastian never felt apologetic for rejecting people but Hunter was different. He stood up and closed the distance between Hunter and him. He put a hand at the back of Hunter’s head and drew him closer, then kissed him on his forehead tenderly and whispered, “I’m sorry, Hunter.” 

“Have a good evening, Mr. Smythe.” Hunter still managed to force a slight smile before he turned around abruptly and strode off down the gateway. Sebastian gazed after Hunter until he disappeared behind the gate, thinking about the serenade he received and the kiss not be returned and… things never happened. He stood in the empty auditorium for a while, clouds in his mind, till his phone vibrated in the pocket. It’s a text message from Blaine. “How’s your day at Dalton? - B” Sebastian exhaled and finally left. He did not reply the message. 

The agenda for the next day was pretty loose for Sebastian: a grand welcome opening speech from the Dean at the auditorium, following a small personal campus tour in the afternoon. Sebastian decided to skip the speech and went to the Dean’s office directly for his short tour in the afternoon. “Welcome, Sebastian. It’s nice to have you in the event. Your tour guide shall be arrived at this minute.” The Dean greeted. “Thank you, sir.” Sebastian was about to continue the courtesy conversation when someone knocked the door.  
“Come in, Please.” The Dean answered.  
The door opened and Sebastian turned his head.   
"I thought no one is more appropriate for a former captain of the warblers than the current captain of the warblers. Sebastian, let me introduce you to Hunter Clarington. He will be your personal guide today." The Dean said.  
“Mr. Smythe, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Hunter offered his hand to Sebastian.

The tour turned out to be refreshing actually. The slight breeze of early summer played with trees. The air was full of the scent of grass. Hunter did not mention anything about their encounters before and Sebastian did not want to think too much about why it came as a disappointment. They wandered in the campus while Hunter showed Sebastian the places, some were old, some were new. They exchanged some funny little things about the Warblers, the teachers and the places. 

When they arrived the warblers’ common room, it was almost sunset time.   
“This is our tour’s last stop, Mr. Smythe.” Hunter handed out the notes, “And here’re something I believe belongs to you.”  
Sebastian looked at the slight yellowed notes, smiled, “you can keep them. They were addressed to you.”   
Then he looked around the room, everything stayed the way it was, which made him want to burst into a song like the old times. He smiled at the thoughts when Hunter said, “I want to hear you sing, Sebastian.” Sebastian turned his gaze to Hunter, this is the first time Hunter called his name since last night. “Ok. This is for my dear stranger only.” Sebastian winked at Hunter before he started to sing. Hunter was expecting Sebastian to sing another boy band song when he started, but it's not.  
"What would I do without your smart mouth   
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out   
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down  
What’s going on in that beautiful mind I’m on your magical mystery ride   
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright   
My head’s under water   
But I’m breathing fine   
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind"

Hunter was glad he knew this song, after all, he did listen to tons of billboard songs from year 2011 to 2013 when he was preparing to serenade Sebastian. This one happened to be one of his favorites. He opened his mouth and sang along with Sebastian, his voice blending with the other's in a most natural way.  
"Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
‘Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you"  
By the song ended, they gazed at each other without words, in front of big French window, in the soft daylight before sunset. Sebastian felt something ignited inside and made him incredibly sentimental when Hunter gently took his right hand. He knew there was no way he could resist Hunter if the boy kissed him again at this moment. However, Hunter did not kiss him, instead, he took the hand to his mouth and put a softest kiss with quivering lips. Then he looked up, "I wonder what it would be if we were Warblers at the same time."

Sebastian smiled, "I don't know. I guess… you might not like me…I was nothing but a horrible person full of uncontrolled pranks. My old fellow warblers all say Blaine have made me a better person..." He stopped abruptly, realizing it was cruel to the young warbler to mention his fiancé.

Expressionlessly, Hunter let go of Sebastian’s hand and drew his gaze from the elder warbler to the distant woods outside of the window. For a moment he seemed indulging himself to the beautiful view, then he said slowly, “I thought you think being nice sucks."

"Yeah, being nice sucks... ..." Sebastian echoed with a low and slow voice, ending the conversation. They both faced the window at the moment, watching the sunset in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the summer faded away, Hunter arrived New York for his college. He walked out the Grand Central Station, breathing in the air of the city Sebastian lived, and sent out his first text message in the city light. “Dear stranger, just let you know, if one day you get tired of being nice, I’m here in your city. – H.C”

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr Huntbastian Humbday Theme - Patientia/Patience


End file.
